Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle electric shifting apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle electric shifting apparatus in which signals for performing a shifting operation is outputted.
Background Information
In recent years, some bicycles are provided with electric bicycle components to make it easier for the rider to operate the bicycle. For example, electric transmission devices (e.g., derailleurs, internally geared hubs, etc.) are now available for electrically shifting speeds of the drive train. Typically, the electric transmission devices are provided with an electric actuator or motor for changing gear ratios of the drive train. In an electric shifting apparatus, the bicycle is also equipped with a shift operating device that is manually operated for controlling one or more of the electric transmission devices of the electric shifting apparatus. These shift operating devices and the electric transmission devices can receive power from a main electrical power supply and/or they can be equipped with their own electrical power supply.